Traditionally, the art of surveying (e.g., for laying out property boundaries, construction planning, and/or the like) was performed with an optical theodolite (e.g., a transit) and/or steel measuring tapes. Beginning with a known originating point, a surveyor could identify the locations of any other points of interest by determining an azimuth from the originating point the point of interest using the optical theodolite, and measuring the distance between the two points with the steel tape. In most cases, the surveyor would be accompanied by an assistant, who would place a graduated vertical rod at the point of interest. This would allow the surveyor to more easily locate the point of interest, as well as determine elevation differences between the origination point and the point of interest. Once the location of the point of interest have been determined, the point of interest could be used as an origination point, and the process could be reiterated to locate a new point of interest. This technique is well known and reliable, but it is quite inefficient in comparison with modern techniques.
More recently, the optical theodolite has been replaced, in many instances, by a total station, examples of which are produced by Trimble Navigation Limited, which can include the functionality of an optical theodolite as well as more advanced technology, such as electronic distance measurement functionality, global navigation satellite system (“GNSS”) capabilities, and/or the like. In many cases, the total station would be used in conjunction with a vertical rod, such as the rod described above.
While the use of the total station greatly enhances the efficiency of the surveyor's task, several fundamental inefficiencies remain. For example, the process of moving, setting up, and calibrating the total station at each new origination point is nontrivial. Moreover, total stations are expensive, precise instruments. As a result, many job sites can afford relatively few total stations, preventing the efficiencies of scale that can accompany the use of multiple total stations in conjunction. Further, the risk of damage to an expensive total station is high in many construction environments.
Accordingly, there is a need for still further optimization of position measurement tools and techniques, which can be used, inter alia, and surveying and related fields.